Emerald Elementary
by Crazy the Tanuki
Summary: Cream goes to elementary school for the first time, meeting new friends, as well as a mysterious girl named Melis...
1. First Day of School

**A/N: So, I was thinking, "Cream doesn't have enough friends her own age". The solution? Send her to first grade! This takes place a year after the normal events of Sonic, so Cream is 7. I don't own Sonic or any other characters, but I do own Leaf, Snowflake, Melis, and Frosty. Snowflake and Frosty are 6 1/2, Leaf is 7, and so is Melis. Melis is supposed to be creepy, didn't you read the summary?**

Cream cowered in the backseat of Vanilla's car. She looked down at her new clothes, smoothing out a fold in her skirt. "We're here." Vanilla parked the car close to the school and held Cream's hand as she walked her in. Cream looked into her classroom. There weren't that many kids in the classroom yet, so she thought she might have arrived early. She walked in and the teacher told her to sit down at a table. Cream picked a seat next to a girl who looked a little bit like Tails, but she wore dark blue blazer over a plain white office shirt, with a dark blue skirt, white socks, and black shoes. Cream turned to the two other girls at her table. "Is there a uniform here?" A pale green cat with brown eyes shook her head. "No, but Melis wears one everyday. It's creepy." Cream gave the fox next to her an odd look, but she didn't notice, so Cream introduced herself to the other kids at her table. "I'm Leaf." said the green cat. "I'm Snowflake, and over there is my twin brother Frosty." said a white rabbit with pale blue spots, pointing to a similar looking boy rabbit at another table. Melis suddenly turned to Cream. "I'm Melis." It was like the fox hadn't even noticed that Cream had already been told her name. She then turned back to her paper. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Snowflake passed Cream some papers that were stapled together. On the front was a back-to-school coloring page and a word search. "We're doing these papers." Leaf said. Cream grabbed a handful of crayons and began coloring the picture. For some odd reason, Melis was now fully aware of what was going on. She turned to Cream and spat, "The sky isn't orange." Cream looked down at her picture with the orange sky. "But it's supposed to be at sunset..." Cream explained. "But recess isn't at sunset." Melis said, pointing out that the picture did indeed portay kids at recess. Then the fox turned and didn't speak for the rest of class.

It was soon 12:00 and time for lunch. Cream, Leaf, Snowflake and Frosty all sat at the same table for lunch. Frosty pulled out a popsicle and and snapped in half, passing one side of it to Snowflake. "How do you keep that cold? Whenever I put my ice cream in my lunchbox, it always melts!" Leaf asked. Frosty smirked. "I'll never tell." "Please?" Leaf begged, and Cream and Snowflake giggled. "Nope!" Frosty laughed and bit into his popsicle. "Gah! My tooth!" He yelled. "So what? Teeth always hurt when you bite right into ice cream like that." Snowflake said. "But they were never **wiggly**!" Frosty wiggled the tooth a little. "Your tooth is loose!" Leaf said, pointing. "I've had lots of loose teeth!" The cat smiled, showing a gap in the front of her mouth where a tooth would normally be. "When I wiggled them enough, they fell out!" Frosty got a little scared. "Fell out? But how did you eat?" "They came back and they were all new and shiny, and I got money for putting the old teeth under my pillow!" "Money? Why?" "The tooth fairy really likes teeth, so when you leave your old ones under the pillow, she takes them and gives you money!" "So...you sell your teeth to the tooth fairy?" Frosty asked. "I guess it's kind of like that." Cream turned to Frosty. "Maybe you should go see the teacher." She said. Frosty nodded and ate very carefully for the rest of lunch.

At recess, Leaf looked up at the sky. "Y'know, Melis was right! The sky isn't orange at recess!" She joked. The others laughed.


	2. The Tooth (and Melis) is Gone!

A few days later, the class was learning how to add money, but Frosty was focused on his tooth, he wouldn't stop wiggling it. Once when he wiggled it, it almost stuck straight out of his mouth, but he hardly noticed and kept wiggling it. Then it popped out all together. "Huh? Where's my tooth gone?" The boy at the other side of the table looked disgusted and a little amazed. There was a white tooth in the center of the table, with some blood on one end of it. "Gross!" He said. Frosty tasted something odd. He poked where his tooth once was and saw that there was blood on his gloved hand. The teacher hadn't failed to notice what was going on as Frosty held his tooth. She gave him a wet napkin and told him to put it wear his tooth was. She wrapped the tooth up in a dry napkin and gave it to Frosty. "Go to the nurse's office, and try not to swallow anything." She said. Frosty left for the nurse, and Melis watched as he left, growling under her breath.

Frosty soon came back, his mouth clean of blood and a necklace with a tooth shaped charm on it, tied to a red string. "What's that?" Snowflake asked. "It's a tooth necklace. The nurse gave it to me to put my tooth in until I get home." Frosty said, opening the tooth charm, revealing his tooth. Melis growled again, watching Frosty. The rabbit snapped it closed again, and the fox turned away. Leaf nudged Melis playfully. "Methinks somebod-" "**DON'T TOUCH ME**!" Melis yelled. Everybody flinched. The teacher reacted calmly to Melis' outrage. She walked to Melis and Leaf. "Now, Melis, you know it's not nice to yell at people. And Leaf, Melis clearly doesn't like you invading her personal space. You both need to calm down and control yourselves." The teacher then resumed the lesson.

At recess, Cream, Snowflake, and Leaf wear playing Monkey in the Middle with Leaf as the 'Monkey'. "Why do you think Melis just snapped today?" Cream said, tossing the ball to Snowflake. Leaf suddenly grabbed the ball. "Yes! Cream, come here!" Leaf bounced the ball into Cream's place. "I'm not sure why, Cream." Snowflake replied, tossing the ball to Leaf. The ball hit Leaf on the nose. "Ow!" "Sorry, Leaf." "Y'know, maybe should go ask Melis." Leaf said, rubbing her nose. They looked for the fox, but Melis was nowhere to be seen. "Where is she?"


	3. A Walk on Saturday

Cream woke up on a sunny Saturday morning. She hopped out of bed and went to eat breakfast. After she had finished her cereal, the doorbell rang. She opened the door and there was Leaf. "Hey, Cream!" She said. "Wanna go on a walk with me?" Cream asked her mother if it was okay. Vanilla said yes. "Okay, then." "C'mon, let's go!" Cream flew alongside Leaf, who was bouncing on her tail like it was a spring. "Woah, you can fly?" Leaf said. "Yeah, I always could." Cream said, landing on the sidewalk in front of the cat. "When did you start using your tail like a pogo stick?" Leaf glanced at her tail as she landed back on the ground. "I dunno, I just did. Hey, how about we go see what Snowflake and Frosty are doing?" "Okay!" Leaf led Cream to their house. Snowflake opened the door and said she couldn't go out. "Sorry, but I have to help defrost the floor." Snowflake gestured to the floor, which was covered in a thick sheet of ice. Frosty and their parents were hitting the ice with pick-axes. "Oookaay..." Leaf closed the door. "Well, that was unexpected." Cream commented.

They went on walking until they saw Sonic. "Woah! IT'S SONIC!" Leaf yelled. Cream instead politely walked towards the hedgehog. "Hello, ." She said. "Hi, Cream." "Y-You know SONIC?" Leaf gasped. "Yes." Cream said awkwardly. "Hey, Cream, have you seen Tails or Marine?" "No, why?" "They're missing." "Oh, no!" "I know. Last time I saw them they were going by a house on the other end of your street." "That's where Melis lives!" Leaf said after eavesdropping. "Who's Miss Scream-a-lot over there?" Sonic said. "That's my new friend, Leaf. I met her in school." "Yeah, I heard you were going there now. Well, I'll see ya later!" Sonic went off to look for his missing friends.

Leaf and Cream walked all the way to Melis' house. Cautiously, Cream opened the door. There was nothing in the house but stairs leading downwards. Carved into the floor were the words: "Welcome to the Labyrinth". Carefully, the two descended into the dark labyrinth below them.


End file.
